


The Vampire Lord and His Mate

by Crowleysgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/pseuds/Crowleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny met a very old vampire lord at a ball the alpha vampire through for his oldest vampires and their nest. Benny ends up leaving his nest to be with the lord. Except the vampire lord Dean Winchester has a few tests for him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire Lord and His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is was prompt I got on tumblr. I love this new world and after the DBBB is done I may expand on it. Feel free to follow me at crowleysgirl86.tumblr.com

The library of the keep was dark, lit only by one candle. The flame of the candle flickered causing Benny and the vampire lord's shadows to dance on the wall.

The vampire lord was dressed in fine red silk, the red causing his green eyes to shine even more. These were the same green eyes that Benny fell in love with a few weeks back. The vampire alpha had thrown a party for his oldest vampires and their nests. That is where Benny met the vampire lord. The vampire lord that Benny wanted nothing more than to be near. He wanted him so badly that he abandoned his maker, his nest. Risking death to be with the ancient lord.

The vampire lord leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk, folding his hand. He smiled warmly at Benny. It was clear at the party that the lord was fond of Benny. It was one of the reason why Benny's jealous maker insisted that they left early.

"I have to admit I am surprised to see you again, Benny. The old man does not let his vampirates out of his sights, never mind his most cherished favorite." the vampire lord chuckled. "Does he even know you are here?"

"No my lord he doesn't." Benny answered truthfully.

"Please Benny, call me Dean. None of that lord nonsense, it makes me feel my age being addressed by lord. Now as much as I love sticking it to that brat of a master of yours, I have to know why are you here?"

Benny worried his bottom lip. Digging his human teeth into the flesh. He took a moment to think of the proper words but was too distracted by the beautiful vampire sitting in front of him.

"I wish to join your nest." Benny said deciding to be truthful was the best route to take.

"You wish to leave your maker and join my nest? Why would you want to do that?" Dean demanded.

Because you're beautiful Benny thinks to himself. A smile spread across Dean's face. For a second panic fills Benny. He remembers that some ancient vampires can read minds.

"I heard your nest does not kill humans. I am sick of being a vampirate as you call it. I don't wish to kill the humans anymore." Benny explains telling Dean half of the truth. Deciding it would be unwise to declare his undying love just yet.

"Yes, I find it a waste to kill a food source that regenerates itself. Plus killing the humans is such a vulgar display of power." Dean took a moment to consider Benny's request. "Tell me Benny what could you do for my nest? Why are you worth the risk of a war with one of my oldest nest brothers?" Dean asked but did not give the other vampire a chance to answer.

"A vampirate only knows how to hunt. We don't need hunters. I am beautiful enough that human present their necks to me." Dean gloated.

If Benny was capable of blushing his checks would be beet red. There was no doubt that Dean read his mind. Benny thought long and hard at what he could offer Dean's nest. To be honest Benny did not care about the nest. He cared about Dean.

"I will do anything you tell me to." Benny drawled.

Dean grinned at Benny and got up from his chair. He walked around his desk and stepped in front of Benny. He bent forward so he was inches away from his face

"Will you serve me?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Will you kill for me?" Dean whispers.

"Yes."

"Will you die for me?"

"Yes."

"Will you be mine forever?"

"Yes, I swear."

Dean nodded, he brushed his hand a long Benny's face.

"How do I know you won't run off to the next beautiful vampire you meet?" he asks.

"I swear my lo... Dean.I am yours and yours only."

"I want to believe you. I really do but I have to make sure your vows are true. You will be tested." Dean declares. "Your test shall begin tomorrow night. You may stay in one of the spare quarters during the day."

Test #1 Will you serve me?

"You are to go to my brother's room." the younger Winchester explains. "He wishes to have you tonight. Do not make him wait."

Benny left the younger Winchester and made his way down the dark hallway.He would be lying if he said he was not excited. From the moment they met Benny wanted this, wanted Dean. Everyone on the night of the party knew they wanted each other. Dean was unable to keep his hands off of Benny. It drove Benny's maker mad.  
Benny stopped in front of the master bedroom. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open. Dean stood there in nothing at all. He lifted his eyebrows up and down at Benny and pulled him inside the room, slamming Benny against the wall. 

"Are you sure you're ready to serve me?" Dean asks his voice was raspy. Filled with need.

"Yes, Dean. I will do anything you ask."

"Good, get on your knees." Dean growls.

In a matter of seconds Benny is on his knees. Dean smirks at Benny and gives his hard cock a couple firm strokes before rubbing it on Benny's lips. Benny opens his mouth. He has waited weeks to taste Dean, he greedily takes Dean all the way down to the back of his throat.

"Fuck yeah." Dean huffs rubbing his hands through Benny's hair. "Oh so good. Just like I thought it would be."

Benny moans and hums around his cock. Dean shivers from the vibration. Benny pulls back sliding his tongue up his shaft and to the tip of his cock. Dean is so aroused he can't control his extra set of teeth from descending. 

Wrapping his hand around Benny's head he starts pumping into him with so much force Benny's head hits the wall behind him. Benny takes it. Both of them moaning in unison. Benny's throat feels raw but he does not care. Dean slows down and pulls out of Benny's mouth. He pulls Benny up from the floor and pulls him back to the bed. Dean falls back on the bed pulling Benny on top of him.

Taking their time kissing, Dean starts unbuttoning Benny's shirt with one hand. The other running through Benny's short hair. With one swift movement Dean uses his vampiric strength and flips them so Benny is on his back with Dean straddling him. He crawls up Benny's chest and leans forward. 

"Take your pants off." he whispers in Benny's ear. Benny obliges and slips his pants off. Dean slides back down and lines himself with Benny. He had been well prepared for Benny's visit. Dean sinks down and they bottom out. 

"Oh, god my lord. You feel so good." Benny nearly yells. 

"Dean, don't call me my lord." Dean huffs. He continues to ride Benny with vigor.

"Sorry, Dean, you feel so good." Benny moans. 

Every time Dean moves downward Benny thrusts up. Moving together as the time pass the sensation becomes too much. 

"Oh god." Dean moans as his body goes tight, coming onto Benny's chest. Benny thrust a few more times before he is groaning with pleasure. Dean rolls off of Benny and lies next to him. 

"Was that to your satisfaction my lord?" Benny asks. 

"I swear if you call me lord one more time, I will carve my name on your chest." Dean threatens rolling off the bed. He gets up and pours them a glass of blood each. Benny sits up and smiles at Dean. 

"Yeah? everyone would know I am yours with your name carved on my chest my lord." he teases Dean. 

Dean walks back towards the bed to and hands Benny a glass of blood. He grins at Benny sizing him up. 

"Do you want my mark on you vampire." he asks before taking a sip of his blood.  
Benny laughs and looks at his hands, swirling the cup of blood. 

"Yeah, Dean I think I do want your mark. If you'll give it to me." he states. Dean does not respond. Benny looks up at Dean just as he is falling to the ground. Turning blue. 

"Dean!. Help! " Benny shouts , hoping one of the guards will hear them. He rushes to Dean and helps him up. Benny looks at the cup lying next to Dean and smells dead mans blood. Someone was trying to kill the vampire lord. 

 

Test 2: Will you kill for me.  
"One of my children named Martin went rogue, he has threatened my life and the lives of my nest. Kill him." Dean whispered weakly into Benny's ear. "My men say I have to go into hiding till he is dealt with. I will tell you my safehouse location.

Dean's orders raced through Benny's mind. He could still feel the ghost touch of Dean's lips against the shell of his ear. He almost lost Dean. Thankfully Dean was strong enough to survive the attack. He ran through the forest where the traitor Martin was hiding. Benny smelled the air and could smell where fresh human blood was spilt. He darted through the forest until he found a vampire crunched over a human feeding. Benny stepped on a twig causing the feeding vampire to whip his head around. 

"What do you want? Leave me." the feeding vampire hissed at Benny.

"What is your name?" Benny demanded.

"Leave me, my nest will be returning soon, " the vampire growled.

"I asked what's your name chief. Don't make me ask again." Benny threatens.

The other vampire hissed at Benny and stepped closer. "The name is Martin and my nest and I are taking over."

"That's all I needed to know." Benny growled. He rushed Martin pinning him to the ground. He took his head just like he was ordered. He would kill thousands of souls for his lord. As Benny stood to leave he felt a sharp pain to his neck.  
Shit Dead Man's Blood.

Test # 3 Would you die for me? (This is not Dean's will)

"Wake up." Benny heard a voice shout at him. He opened his eyes but could not see. Who ever captured him had him blindfolded. Benny could not know who was speaking to him but he could smell the vampire he had just killed. This must be the rest of the nest. Benny thought to himself.

"Where is Lord Winchester?" the voice demands.

Benny says nothing. He feels the same familiar pain in his neck as more dead man's blood is pumped into him.

"Tell me where he is, traitor."

Benny winces in pain but still says nothing. He feels a fist bash into his jaw, Benny makes sure to spit the blood from his mouth at his attacker.

"You know your maker ordered the hit on Dean Winchester."

"Yeah, well after I take your head he will be next." Benny shouts as rage fills him.

"You're as good as dead, traitor. Now tell me where Dean is."

"Never."

Benny is knocked to the ground as his attacker beats him. His life before and after his turning flashes though his mind. His only regret is not being able to spend more time with Dean. He holds on to the memory of when they first met. Their first night in bed together. That is when everything goes black.

Test # 4 Will you be mine forever?

Benny opens his eyes. He is lying on Dean's bed. He looks around and sees his lord standing next to the bed holding a cup of blood.

"Hey, I am glad to see you up." Dean says sitting on the bed. He carefully puts the cup to Benny's lips. Benny drinks the blood as if he were man stranded in the desert being offered water.

"My men were able to stop Gordon before he killed you." Dean explains. "Castiel says he over heard your interrogation. He says you were willing to die to protect me."

Benny pulls away from the cup and looks Dean in the eyes and smiles weakly at him.

"I would die for you my lord." he whispers.

Dean ignores the my lord. They will have time to work on that.

"Benny, I want you to be my mate. Do you accept?"

"Yes, if you will have me as your mate. Yes I accept."

"Good, once you are healed we will have the ceremony." Dean lies down next to Benny and embraces him in his arms.

"I love you Benny Lafitte. From the first moment we met I wanted you." Dean whispers. "I have told the alpha about us. He is fine with my choice." Dean rubs his hands along Benny's chest. "After our ceremony and after our consummation we are to go to war with the vampirates. Is that okay with you?"

"Dean, I will kill all of them for you." Benny whispers.


End file.
